Wireless communication networks establish a wireless connection to transmit data between a source station (e.g., a router, etc.) and a destination station (e.g., a computing device, a mobile device, etc.). In some wireless communication networks, source stations propagate electromagnetic signals isotropically (e.g. in all directions) to transmit data to any destination station within the range of the propagating signal. However, the range of the isotropic propagating signal is relatively small. To increase the range and strength of the propagating signal, source stations may be structured to beamform the propagating signal. Beamforming concentrates the propagating signal in one or more directions (e.g., paths) to create a more powerful propagating signal in the prescribed directions.